jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Embo
|Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=Männlich |Haare= |Augen=Orange |Haut=Grün |Größe=1,99 Meter |Merkmale= |Geburt= |Tod= |Heimat=Phatrong |Familie= |Beruf=Kopfgeldjäger |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung=Bowcaster |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=Sugis Gruppe }} Embo war ein während der Klonkriege lebender Kyuzo-Kopfgeldjäger, der auf dem Planeten Phatrong im Äußeren Rand der Galaxis geboren wurde. Schon als Kind durchlief er ein hartes Training, das ihn auf seine Zukunft als Kopfgeldjäger vorbereiten sollte, so wie es bei den meisten seiner Art der Fall war. Im Erwachsenenalter schloss er sich der Bande von Sugi an, die ihn in die verschiedensten Teile der Galaxis führten. So auch nach Felucia, wo sie den dort eingeborenen Farmern Schutz vor mehreren Weequay-Piraten unter der Führung Hondo Ohnakas bieten sollten. Mit der Hilfe der Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker sowie Ahsoka Tano waren sie imstande, den Dorfbewohner zu ihrem eigenen Schutz das Kämpfen beizubringen und sich daraufhin der Piraten zu erwehren. Biografie Verteidiger auf Felucia thumb|left|Embo und [[Anakin Skywalker]] Auf Phatrong geboren, verließ Embo früh seine Heimat, um in der Galaxis sein Geld als Kopfgeldjäger zu verdienen, wie es bei den meisten seiner Art üblich gewesen war. Nach langer Zeit und einer wenig erfolgreichen Berufslaufbahn schloss er sich schließlich der Bande der zabrakischen Kopfgeldjägerin Sugi an, mit welcher er zahlreiche Aufträge an den unterschiedlichsten Orten bewältigte. So kam es auch dazu, dass sie um das Jahr 21 VSY - zur Zeit der Klonkriege - von einem einfachen Farmer auf Felucia namens Cassis angeheuert wurden. Für eine bestimmte Geldsumme, welche sie von ihm durch Einnahmen aus dem Verkauf seiner Ernte, des überaus seltenen Heilkrauts Nysillin, erhielten, beanspruchte er für das Wohl seines gesamten Dorfes Schutz gegen mehrere Weequay-Piraten, die dieses des öfteren heimsuchten und die dort lebenden Farmer dazu zwangen, einen Großteil ihrer Erträge an sie abzugeben. Zusammen mit Rumi Paramita und Seripas versuchten die Kopfgeldjäger, die Dörfler vor dem Schlimmsten zu bewahren, jedoch fiel es ihnen schwer, da sie den Piraten zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen waren. Allerdings hielt dies die Gruppe nicht davon ab, ihren Auftrag sogar auf Leben und Tod auszuführen. Als nach einem Raumkampf mit separatistischen Truppen einige Jedi das Dorf passierten, entgegneten ihnen Embo, Sugi, Rumi und Seripas zunächst misstrauisch und versuchten, sie in einer der Häuser in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, bevor Cassis sie jedoch von deren Nutzen überzeugen konnte. Bei einem abendlichen Gespräch, hoffte er zudem die Neuankömmlinge - Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Ahsoka Tano - für sein Anliegen gewinnen zu können, den Kopfgeldjägern bei ihrer Verteidigung des Dorfes zu helfen. Da das Raumschiff der Jedi allerdings abgeschossen worden war und sie vorerst keine andere Wahl hatten, als auf dem Planeten zu verweilen, erklärten sie sich dazu bereit, den Farmern zu helfen. Kurz darauf fielen jedoch erneut einige der Piraten, unter anderem ihr Anführer Hondo Ohnaka, in das Dorf ein, die auf die Farmer Druck ausüben und Embo und die anderen Kopfgeldjäger zum Gehen überreden wollten. Allerdings hielten sie dabei fest an ihre Ideale, da sie gekommen waren, um die Farmer vor den Piraten zu beschützen, was für sie auch ein weit ehrenhafteres Anliegen war. Im Laufe eines Gesprächs stellte sich sogar heraus, dass sich die Jedi und Ohnaka bereits kannten; anschließend baten sie ihn auch, die Dorfbewohner nicht länger zu bedrohen, da sie den Kopfgeldjägern im Kampf gegen die Piraten von nun an helfen wollten. Ohnaka erkannte jedoch ihre Bitte nicht an und verschwand wieder, im Versprechen, den Farmern all ihren Besitz sowie das wertvolle Nysillin zu nehmen, auch wenn das deren Tod wie auch den ihrer Beschützer bedeuten sollte. Vorbereitung auf den Kampf thumb|right|Embo eliminiert mithilfe seines [[Bowcasters einen Weequay-Späher]] Kurz darauf besprachen die Jedi mit den Kopfgeldjägern und den Farmern einige strategische Ziele und erklärten ihnen, wie wichtig es sei, den Bergpass im Norden und den Wald im Süden des Dorfes im Auge zu behalten, wenn die Piraten sie erneut überfielen. Jedoch fehlte es den Jedi dabei an Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten der Kopfgeldjäger. Im weiteren Verlauf des Gesprächs kam Anakin allerdings auf die Idee, den Farmer das Kämpfen beizubringen, damit sie sich in Zukunft bei Gefahren selber verteidigen und schützen konnten. Nichtsdestotrotz war Dilanni, einer der Farmer aus dem Dorf, anderer Meinung als die Jedi, da er die Ansicht vertrat, Embo und die anderen gar nicht bezahlen zu müssen, wenn sie sich letztlich doch selbst verteidigen würden. Skywalker hingegen sah den Umstand etwas optimistischer und begann am nächsten Morgen damit, freiwilligen Farmern, die entschlossen waren, ihr Dorf bis zum Tod zu verteidigen, in Gruppen das Kämpfen beizubringen, während andere Farmer damit beschäftigt waren, ihr erntebereites Nysillin mithilfe eigener Maschinen einzubringen. Währenddessen folgte Embo dem Training Skywalkers und wie dieser versuchte, die unbewanderten Dörfler im Kämpfen mit ihren Mistgabeln und anderen Werkzeugen, die sich als Waffen eigneten, auszubilden. Auch wenn sie im Laufe der Zeit enorme Fortschritte verzeichnen konnten, war Embo der Meinung, sie seien für den Kampf noch nicht bereit. Dies zeigte sich unter anderem oftmals daran, dass sie ihre Waffen aus der Hand verloren oder ihren Stand nicht halten konnten, was für Dilanni Anlass genug war, nach einem kleinen Wortgefecht mit Kenobi aus der Gruppe auszutreten. Daraufhin entdeckte Sugi einen Späher der Piraten am Hang des nördlich gelegenen Berges, worauf sie augenblicklich Embo losschickte diesen zu eliminieren, bevor er Hondo etwas berichten konnte. Gerade als der Späher mit seinem Gleiter entkommen wollte, war es Embo möglich, mit seinem Bowcaster eine bestimmte Gasleitung innerhalb der Maschine zu treffen, sodass diese sofort explodierte. Jedoch konnte sich der Späher noch frühzeitig in Deckung bringen, woraufhin dieser zu versuchen begann, den Kyuzo mit Beihilfe seines Blasters zu töten. Embo war allerdings im Stande, durch seinen, mit einem blasterresistenten Metall beschichteten Hut, diese Schüsse erfolgreich abzuwehren und dem Späher anschließend das Genick zu brechen. thumb|left|Embo auf dem von ihm entführten [[Düsenschlitten|Gleiter der Piraten.]] Daraufhin trafen die Farmer gemeinsam mit den Jedi und den Kopfgeldjägern die letzten Vorbereitungen zur Verteidigung ihres Dorfes, beispielsweise aktivierten sie einen Elektrozaun rund um den Ort und brachten die gebliebenen, zum Kampf bereiten Farmer noch in Stellung, bevor die Piraten plötzlich in das Dorf einfielen. Auf Düsenschlitten fuhren sie anschließend durch das Dorf, woraufhin es Embo gelang, einem Piraten seinen Gleiter gewaltsam zu übernehmen und demnach einen anderen hinterrücks zu erschießen. Jedoch wurde er kurz darauf von mehreren anderen Piraten verfolgt, die die Dörfler auf ihren Reittieren allerdings schnell eliminieren konnten. Die Dörfler konnten sich sogar im weiteren Verlauf des Gefechts gut gegen die Piraten behaupten, da sie in der Lage waren, diese mit den vorher errichteten Fallen und der Hilfe der Jedi außer Gefecht zu setzen. Während Seripas die Weequay außerhalb des Dorfes in Schach hielt und Rumi und Sugi die innerhalb, versuchte Embo die Flanken zu schützen, um den Jedi einen schnellen Gegenangriff gewährleisten zu können. Jedoch griff Ohnaka derweil mit einem Panzer in das Geschehen ein, wodurch er sogar im Stande war, Rumi Paramita das Leben zu nehmen. Auch Embo fiel den Schüssen des Panzers überraschend zum Opfer, jedoch gelang es ihm noch, sich so weit in Sicherheit zu bringen, dass er noch einmal mit dem Leben und einigen Verletzungen davon kam. Sugi brachte Embo anschließend in die Scheune, wo er vorerst weitgehend vor Angriffen der Piraten sicher war. Währenddessen gelang es sogar Skywalker, nach einem harten Zweikampf mit Hondo, diesen dazu zu bringen, seine Männer vom Planeten abzuziehen und vorläufig nicht wiederzukommen. Nach diesem Sieg nahmen die Kopfgeldjäger wie auch die Jedi den Dank der Farmer entgegen. Da die Jedi, als sie auf Felucia ankamen, ihr Transportmittel verloren hatten, bot Sugi ihnen an, sie bis zum nächsten republikanischen Außenposten in ihrem Raumschiff mitzunehmen. Um das Jahr 21 VSY, trafen sich Embo und die anderen Kopfgeldjäger aus Sugis Bande in Jabbas Palast, als der pantoranische Botschafter und Abgesandter N. Papanoida mit seinem Sohn Ion nach Greedo suchten, der seine beiden Töchter entführt hatte. Wettkampf auf Serenno Als Dooku und Moralo Eval planten Kanzler Palpatine zu entführen, riefen sie dazu die besten Kopfgeldjäger wie z.B. Cad Bane und Twazzi. Embo kam ebenfalls nach Serenno. Bei dem Wettbewerb kam ihm seine Akrobatik sehr zu gute und er überlebte sämtliche Hindernisse. Dabei konkurrierte er mit Twazzi, die ebenfalls mit akrobatischem Talent überzeugte. Neben ihm überlebten noch Cad Bane, Derrown, Twazzi und der als Rako Hardeen getarnte Obi-Wan Kenobi den Wettkampf. Nach dem Wettkampf wurde Cad Bane von Dooku zum Anführer der Operation auf Naboo ernannt. Teilnahme an der Entführung Palpatines Als die Kopfgeldjäger in Begleitung von Count Dooku und Moralo Eval auf Naboo eintrafen, nahmen sie ein Lagerhaus ohne nennenswerten Wiederstand ein. Dooku versprach den Kopfgeldjägern eine extrem hohe Prämie für den Auftrag. Embo und Twazzi erhielten den Auftrag den Fluchtgleiter zu fahren. Während dem Auftrag wurde eine Senatswache mit einem Holloprojektor als Kanzler Palpetine getarnt. Da Obi-Wan (immer noch als Rako Hardeen getarnt) sie von seinem Posten als Scharschütze entdeckte, hielt er den Kanzler für echt und kontaktierte Mace Windu und Anakin Skywalker, welche Embo und Twazzi überwältigten. Es könnte allerdings sein, dass Embo entkommen konnte, da er später auf Tatooine gesichtet wurde. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten thumb|right|Embo in Kampfstellung Da Embo bereits als Kind in der Nutzung von Waffen jeglicher Art, unter anderem Blaster- und Nahkampfwaffen, geschult wurde, und auf seiner Heimatwelt gezielt zum Kopfgeldjäger ausgebildet wurde, konnte aus ihm ein hervorragender Kämpfer werden. Es gab daher auch nicht viele, die so in der Lage waren, zu kämpfen wie er. Dies beweist sich unter anderem durch das Geschick und die ausdauernde Schnelligkeit, mit der er den Weequay-Späher aus Hondo Ohnakas Piratenbande eliminiert hat. Seine Geschlicklichkeit kam der eines Jedi gleich; er machte ständig Saltos und in der Luft herumwirbelte. Zudem besaß er eine gewisse Ruhe und Gelassenheit, die es ihm ständig ermöglichte, sich bei einer beispielsweise plötzlichen Wendung neu aufzubauen und zu sammeln. Dadurch war er jedoch auch meist etwas schweigsam und redete nur, wenn er es selbst auch als notwendig befand. Im Kampf attackierte er meist seine Feinde mit einer eher aggressiven Haltung, sollte es allerdings zu Komplikationen kommen, bewies er eine ausdauernde defensive Haltung, die es ihm ermöglichte, sich rasch der neuen Situation anzupassen und im überraschenden Augenblick zuzuschlagen. Von der ferne her griff er zumeist mit seinem individualisierten Bowcaster, einer Wookiee-Waffe an, wohingegen er im Nahkampf lieber seine Hände und Füßen einsetzte, um seine Gegner vorerst zu schwächen und sie dann anschließend augenblicklich zu töten. Bei den meisten seines Volkes besagte eine solch effiziente Angriffsweise einen hohen und ehrenhaften Rang. Durch weit auseinander stehende Beine, war er des Weiteren in der Lage, einen kraftvolleren Stand zu bewahren, um nicht gleich bei Beginn eines Kampfes umgeworfen und besiegt zu werden. Wichtig war dabei auch ein gewisses Maß an Kondition. Embo war allerdings auch, trotz seiner wenig erfolgreichen Berufslaufbahn als Kopfgeldjäger, ein geachteter und äußerst ehrenhafter Krieger, da er die Gerechtigkeit dem Geld sowie dem Wohlstand vorzog. Um dies zu erreichen, schloss er sich schließlich Sugi und ihrer Gruppe an. Überdies war Sugi sehr überzeugt von Embos Kampftalent wie auch seinen anderen Fähigkeiten, die ihn zu einem guten Kopfgeldjäger machten. Auch seine Art, die Dinge zu sehen und anschließend zu handhaben, bewunderten viele an ihm. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|right|Das Konzept von Embo *Im Drehbuch der 17. Episode, „Kopfgeldjäger“, des Multimediaprojekts The Clone Wars war eigentlich vorgesehen, die ersten Worte Embos bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit den beiden Jedi Ahsoka Tano und Anakin Skywalker auf englisch zu veröffentlichen: „You're outmanned, laserblade.“ Allerdings wurde diese Entscheidung auf Wunsch Dave Filonis wieder geändert und Embo seine Sprechweise zurückgegeben. *Embo wurde in der englischen Originalversion von „Kopfgeldjäger“, von Dave Filoni persönlich synchronisiert. Infolgedessen kreierte Filoni eine eigene Sprache für diesen Charakter, welche in manchen Aspekten an die französische Sprache angelehnt ist. *Eigentlich sollte Embo vom Schuss des Panzers von Hondo Ohnaka getötet werden. Diese Szene wurde jedoch bald darauf, unter anderem auf Bitte einiger Produktionsmitglieder der Episode, wieder verworfen. *Zusammen in mehreren anderen Beziehungen, ist die Episode Kopfgeldjäger, insbesondere Embo und seine Spezies, eine grobe Anlehnung an den Film „Die sieben Samurai“. Sogar einer eben dieser Samurai trägt den Namen Kyuzo. *Zudem ist „Embo“ der Name eines Zulieferers für Autoindustrie in Turin. Quellen * * *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * Einzelnachweise en:Embo es:Embo nl:Embo pl:Embo ru:Эмбо Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Kyuzo Kategorie:Kopfgeldjäger